GET OUT
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: The ponies try to learn their neighbors secret, will they get out alive? Or will things get musical? HAPPY HALOWEEN!


**GET OUT**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

 **AN: HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

...

The Main-Six huddled around Twilight's game plan, "Alright? Everyone understand? This time we'll get in for sure!" Shouts Twilight as they all make their way to a strange, giant house...

 **(Music Starts)**

 **So you're new to this block  
Welcome to the ride of your life**  
 **Just keep away**  
 **And your life will be pleasant, you'll find**  
 **Some secrets are best let go**

 **So stop knocking on my damn front door!**

He screams at Rarity for doing just that-

 **I'll find you and I'll kick you out of sight!**

He kicks Applejack out of his Lawn-

 **For you see**  
 **As much as I look like I've**  
 **Got stuff left for you**  
 **My house is not a place**  
 **To steal all my clues**  
 **I know you're new here**  
 **But you should think twice before you come near!**

He shouts at Fluttershy as he snatches back his crowbar-

 **I'm smarter than your average neighbor too**

 **I don't care what you do!**

He shouts at Pinkie Pie as she fiddles with the electric system-

 **Don't step  
Into my house  
Because you can just tip toe quiet as a mouse  
**

 **Don't fool around!**

He shouts at Twilight as he catches her in his fridge!

 **Hello!**  
 **I'm your neighbor**  
 **Goodbye**  
 **I'll see you later**  
 **This place was not for you to look and see**  
 **Take it from me!**  
 **Hello!**  
 **You're in danger**  
 **Good riddance**  
 **To your behavior**  
 **You may think I'm the _devil_**  
 **And I wish your lives in peril**  
 **Let me spell this out for you**  
 **I'm just your neighbor**  
 **Now get out!**

He throws Rainbow Dash out the door-

 **Where are you now?**  
 **Play hide and seek!**  
 **But I'll always find you out**  
 **Now get out!**

He kicks Rarity out the door-

 **You're a nuisance to my plans**  
 **Now get out!**

He throws Applejack out the door-

 **Now get out-**

 **My house is huge, yeah  
It's 2000 feet high**  
 **This does not give you the right**  
 **To provoke what's behind**  
 **I keep myself away**  
 **So there's no right reason for you to say!**

He shouts at Twilight pretending to be an inspector-

 **That a sneak peek of my building is defined**  
 **For you see**  
 **I've had more tremors**  
 **Than your soul needs to know**  
 **Your curiosity will make you my foe**  
 **My love was always there**  
 **Until some mad man gave me despair**  
 **Now please get off my lawn or I will show**  
 **Don't make me explode!**

He screams at a fleeing Fluttershy-

 **Don't step**  
 **Into my house**  
 **Because you can just tip toe quiet as a mouse**  
 **Don't fool around!**

He shouts at Pinkie Pie as he catches her messing with his camera-

 **Hello!**  
 **I'm your neighbor**  
 **Goodbye**  
 **I'll see you later**  
 **This place was not for you to look and see**  
 **Take it from me!**  
 **Hello!**  
 **You're in danger**  
 **Good riddance**  
 **To your behavior**  
 **You may think I'm the _devil_**  
 **And I wish your lives in peril**  
 **Let me spell this out for you**  
 **I'm just your neighbor**  
 **Now get out!**

He kicks Rainbow Dash out the window-

 **Where are you now?**  
 **Play hide and seek!**  
 **But I'll always find you out**  
 **Now get out**  
 **You're a nuisance to my plans**  
 **Now get out!**

He kicks Spike into his shark pool-

 **You think I don't know where you are, my girl?**  
 **You don't think I know?**  
 **My cameras are always watching!**  
 **You best keep your tushie prepared!**  
 **I'm ready to knock some sense into you!**

He shouts as he chases after the Maine-Six-

 **Haven't you heard?**  
 **Be kind to your neighbor**  
 **Read a damn book or something!**

 **La la la la**  
 **Keep away! Stay away!**

He shouts at Twilight as she jumps over an indoor grave-

 **La la la la**  
 **Take your head out of the clouds!**

He shouts at Rainbow Dash as she tries to use a cloud to sneak on the roof-

 **La la la la**  
 **You're getting closer to the door  
You don't wanna know  
Just go!**  
 **Don't go right down to the basement so low!**

Twilight looked down at her discovery in disbelief-

 **So you've found it...**

Twilight looks up to see her neighbor right behind her!

 **Are you happy with yourself?**

He grabs her roughly by her horn and wings and lifts her up-

 **You nosy little f-**

He carries her away through the hallways-

 **I told you not to look**  
 **You're scarred  
I told you you wouldn't get far**  
 **Get out of my house!**

He screams as he tosses her out of his house-

 **Hello! I'm your neighbor**  
 **Goodbye! I'll see you later**  
 **This place was not for you to look and see**  
 **Take it from me**  
 **Hello! You're in danger**  
 **Good riddance to your behavior**  
 **You may think I'm the devil and I wish your lives in peril**  
 **Let me spell this out for you**  
 **I'm just your neighbor**  
 **Now get out**  
 **Where are you now?**  
 **Play hide and seek!**  
 **But I'll always find you out**  
 **Now get out**  
 **You're a nuisance to my plans**  
 **Now get out**  
 **You're a nuisance to my plans!**  
 **GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!**

He shouts as he chases them all clear out of Ponyville...

 **...**

The main Six pant in exhaustion after running so far, "That's it! Next Weekend, I'M deciding the activity!" Shouts Rainbow Dash! "AND I SAY WERE GETTING PIZZA AT FREDDY FAZZBEARS!"

...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: The song is 'Get out' by 'DA Games'**

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
